Petunia Rhubarb (episode)
Petunia Rhubarb is an episode released in 2004. It is a lesson in thankfulness. Plot Countertop Intro The show opens up on the countertop with Mr. Pineapple �� and Baloney the Leek, who are disguised poorly as Bob and Larry. They say they've received a letter ✉️ from a Teach named Mr. Pineapple �� who lives somewhere in Kansas. He mentions of a friend of his named Baloney who is very thankful. Baloney (dressed as Larry) speaks up and says that Baloney is a very nice guy and the guy who is really thankful is meet Hubert the Leek. Mr. Pineapple �� (dressed as Bob) yells at Baloney for messing up the letter. Baloney takes off his Larry costume and lashes out at Mr.Pineapple. All of a sudden, the real Bob and Larry come out at confront Mr. Pineapple and Baloney the Leek. Jimmy and Jerry say they figured Bob could use a break and they've wanted to host a show ever since Dr Jiggle and Mr Sly. Bob at first isn't sure about letting the pineapple �� host, but he lets them when they say that they have a story to tell. The story they have is a poorly acted play called "Petunia Rhubarb". Bob says that he's seen it before, asking if it has Peter Sallis in it, to which Mr.Pineapple says that it does not, before saying, "Be quiet and watch the show". Petunia Rhubarb We are then treated to a beautiful forest �� scenery, before the camera pans across the forest ��, as a butterfly �� flies across the sky ��. Finally, the camera �� then pans towards what looks like a large and beautiful treehouse in the middle of the forest ��, which stands in front of a pond. Mr. Pineapple �� then narrates that Petunia Rhubarb was a sad little Rhubarb who lived by herself in a house �� in a tree ��. Her butlers, Bob, Larry and Madame, show up every morning at nine ��, before Petunia then opens the door �� as she starts singing �� about how she's so pink that she don't know what to do. Bob and Larry are able to help Petunia Rhubarb with washing the dishes, but Madame Blueberry complains about how the things she has aren't as good as they were, as well as envying all the things that her neighbors have. After the song ends, Petunia Rhubarb starts crying ��, while Bob and Larry try her best to help her snap out of her funk, to no avail. When Bob is bringing a tray of cup, he looks out the window to see some construction going on a little ways off. Larry and Petunia also join him, before seeing that what is being built is a brand new store called "Stuff-Mart". The doorbell then rings, before Bob goes to answer it. Bob then calls out to Madame Blueberry that there's someone to see her. A trio of salesmen (played by The Three Asparagus Brothers) explain to Petunia Rhubarb that they come from Stuff-Mart and were wondering if Madame Blueberry would be interested in going shopping �� there. When Petunia Rhubarb expresses interest, the salesmen then give her a Stuff-Mart catalog, before they start singing �� the "Stuffmart Rap", explaining to Petunia Rhubarb about all the interesting things you can buy there. However, Larry is dubious, thinking that it's not good to just buy more and more stuff to be happy ��, while the lead salesman tries to tell him otherwise. Soon, the salesmen lead Bob, Larry, Madame Blueberry, Petunia Rhubarb to the direction of Stuff-Mart after that. Moments with Bob We see that Bob is stuck in a Bear �� Hunt, before Mr. Nezzer shows up, explaining that due to the disastrous outcome of the previous Silly �� Song ��, management has decided to review compositions from other performers for this segment. Among the alternate songs �� that we screened, one was selected based on the sense of artistry and all-around propriety. When Bob asks what Mr. Nezzer is saying, Mr. Nezzer answers that Silly �� Songs �� is cancelled until further notice. Bob then asks how he's supposed to get out of the bear �� hunt, with Mr. Nezzer telling him that he'll think of something. (Mr. Nezzer & Bob: Just a moment! Wait! Don't talking to me Like That! Excuse me, I have an announcement! (clears throat) "Because of the high standards we on this show strive to adhere to, and as a result of the disastrous outcome of the previous silly �� song ��, management has decided to review compositions from other performers for this segment. Several songs �� were screened and we chose one based on the applicants sense of artistry and all around proprietary." Thank you. So what are you saying? I'm saying, "Silly �� Songs �� is cancelled until further notice." Oh Yeah?! Well them how'm I supposed to get out of this bear �� hunt? I'm sure you'll figure something out.) Cast *Bob the Tomato �� as Himself *Larry the Cucumber �� as Petunia Rhubarb's Prince *Madame Blueberry as Mrs. Tomato *Petunia Rhubarb as Herself *Three Asparagus Brothers *Junior Asparagus *Dad Asparagus *Mom Asparagus *Scallion #1 *Scallion #2 *Scallion #3 *Jerry Gourd *Jimmy Gourd *Esther as Flea *Pa Grape as Spider �� *Mr. Pineapple �� as Dress Bob the Tomato *Baloney the Leek as Dress Larry the Cucumber *Hubert the Leek *Jean Claude Pea *Phillipe Pea *Baby ���� French ���� Pea *Archibald Asparagus *21 Singers Asparagus *16 Singers Asparagus *Miss Achmetha *Church ⛪️ Tomato �� Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song �� *I'm Pink Rhubarb *Stuffmart Rap (Three Asparagus Brothers Version) *Opera Songs �� With Archibald *Thankfulness Song �� (Laura Carrot �� Version) *What We Have Learned Trivia *Starting with this episode, Laura Carrot ��, Archibald Asparagus, Lovey Asparagus, The Scallions, Lenny Carrot ��, The Peach ��, Pa Grape ��, Tom Grape ��, Ma Grape ��, Rosie Grape ��, Annie, Mom Carrot ��, Dad Carrot ��, Palmy, Scooter, George, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Phil Winklesten, Percy, Li'l, Dad Pea and Mom Pea now appears alongside Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber ��, Junior Asparagus, Dad Asparagus and Mom Asparagus in Theme Song. Follow-up episode: * LarryBoy and the Bad Lobsters Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:2004